DISCLOSURE:
by Danlexkat26
Summary: His eyes didn't lie to me. He knew, I knew and saw right through him. Even if his lips never parted from each other. In the end, we both knew it would come down to this. A revelation that would end our past reality…thrusting us into...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

His eyes didn't lie to me.

He knew,

I _knew._

We both knew I _saw_ right through him.

Those dark almond eyes were as see through as crystalline glass spheres.

Even if his lips never parted from each other or a nervous glance betray and disclose his truth…

In the end, we both knew it would all come down to this.

To the moment when his face leveled with mine and his dark eyes softened to meet my eyes.

Calmness, interspersed between the both of us in a fleeting moment.

As we both understood that the magnitude of the upcoming revelation would perpetually end our past reality…

thrusting us in the midst of world of disarray and loss...

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>Hello dear readers! So this is a short prologue introducing the story. Just the protagonist's thoughts...<em>

_I'll post the actual first chapter the following week__! Hope it catches your interest. Let me know what you think of this short introduction. Take care._

_-Lex_


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLOSURE:**

**Chapter One**

He slammed the car door shut with full force.

"Get back in here!" an exasperated voice followed.

"Sergio…" his name left my lips slowly.

Although I wanted to call him back and tell him not to leave, to stay. To stay with me. Internally, I knew I could never make that request from him.

From the driver's side, my aunt Fiona opened the door and stepped out. The rain pouring down quickly starting forming dark grey spots on her long sleeved blouse.

"This is no time to act the hero! Get back in the car boy. Now!" she hollered after him.

Without stopping a moment to glance back at her, my older brother proceeded down the deserted street. I turned around in my seat to watch him through the back car window.

From the way he moved down the street in a quiet but forceful stride, I could tell he was determined. His dark curly hair was by now soaked and dripping with the falling rain.

By now, his curls were probably dropping down on his face streaming small currents of rain water down to his chin.

Exasperated, my aunt started stomping on the ground. Puddle water splashed everywhere. Too scared to run after the leaving form of her nephew, she called out

"Sergio you don't know what you are doing!"

"This isn't a child's game. These people are not like _us_! Get back now, we must go to the shelter!" she yelled louder, pulling at her sleeves in desperation.

From the way her voice cracked at the end, I felt she was at the verge of tears.

If you'd told me a year ago, that I'd see Aunt Fiona crying, I'd tell you to go to the psych ward. Being the youngest child, she'd had the most demanding demeanor of all her siblings. In the end this trait, along with her strong character and wit had propelled her to become one of the city's most recognized prosecutors. Hell, maybe even the state.

But today was not like the times from a year ago, at all.

Just then I heard my brother's voice say "No."

He had stopped some meters away, but his voice still carried.

"I know this isn't a game. It's because they are so unlike _us_, that I…" he growled stopping midsentence.

His right hand formed a fist slowly, the tension increasing as time passed.

_That you feel you must do this…_

The fist dissolved and he passed his hand over his face, as he regained composure.

"Go to the shelter Aunt Fiona. Make sure you and Ann get there, safely, and if God wills I'll see you again once this war is over."

His voice echoed through the lone dark street, the only occasional sound coming from the thunderclouds above.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>Hello Readers! Thanks for following the story. Sorry on being somewhat vague still, I'll be introducing more of the situation and clearing things up next chapter. Do not worry.<em>

_Take care._

_-Lex_


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLOSURE:

CHAPTER TWO

As soon as the silver glass doors were swung open, the pandemonium from the graduation party met his ears. A sea of dancing colors lit the dance floor from above, as a multitude of college grads moved to the rhythm of the music that blared across the club.

The club was definitely named appropriately, thought Isaac Morch, as he surveyed the silvery letters over the drinking bar that spelled _Club Entropy_.

Just then a high-pitched shriek erupted from behind. He turned around just in time to see a brunette haired female in mid-flight, coming toward him.

Catching her instantly in his arms, the brunette made a safe landing on his chest.

Maye Falks.

_His_ Maye.

Encircled by his arms, the young woman looked up. With a careful hand he swept her bangs behind her ear, revealing her rose-red flushed cheeks.

A warm smile greeted his eyes and before he knew, Maye was up on her tip-toes pressing a soft kiss to his bottom lip. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Maye slid away from his embrace, as they were joined by two more individuals; a tall male with sandy colored hair and black haired woman.

"You did come." a low voice greeted him.

He turned to see the brown haired young man in ash colored trousers and a burgundy polo-shirt. A humorous smile danced on his face, underneath thick dark eyebrows.

"I'd thought Mr. I-Study-All-Night-Long, was still stuck in the library even during his OWN grad party! Deciding to drink ass-bitter coffee, instead of some White Russians!" he joked, reaching out to greet Isaac in a manly hug.

Derek Jones was Isaac's inseparable, most facetious but best bud since either of them could recall. They had probably met when they still crawled in diapers, as their mothers frequented the same social activities. Since God knows when, it had seemed they were attached by the hip. From kiddie baseball leagues, middle and high school to finally the great Ivy League.

"Hmp…some White Russians, actually do sound very appetizing at this moment." Isaac conceded with a grin.

The dark haired Nina Walker, Maye's suitemate, joined in as she drawled in a stage whisper.

"Ooh, don't let Maye hear that, Morch! She wouldn't be able to stand it, if you switched teams."

The four of them, burst into mirthful laughter as they headed to the drinking bar. They reached the ornate bar, decorated with crystals and mirrors, and Derek started ordering for the lot.

Conversation about finals and the commencement speech soon started to flow. After several minutes, their drinks finally arrived.

Just as the party mood settled among the group of friends, they were interrupted. An older white haired gentleman in very casual clothing approached the bar. Behind him were two very broad shoulder men in dark suits.

In a upbeat voice, the white haired man made his presence known "How are all you great looking guys and gals, doing tonight?"

The group turned to him and burst out in greetings and replies.

"Excellent, Dr. Young. It's so nice to see you." Maye greeted him.

Taking her small hand in his, the white haired Dr. Young kissed it lightly.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear Maye." He answered releasing her hand gently. Without removing his eyes from her, he took an empty seat next to Isaac.

"I do hope my godchild has been treating you like the lady you are." He smiled, looking at them both. "If he ever forgets his manners, you just know to call me. But for now, I must apologize to you all but I must steal him for a few minutes" Dr. Young said as he patted Isaac on the back.

"Fine, just this once." Maye replied playfully.

Both men got up from their seat and excused themselves from the table. Before leaving, Isaac turned to the petite girl.

"What? Shoo! They're waiting." Maye joked, as she twirled a few strands of hair round her finger.

Isaac reached for her hand and closed his over it.

"I will be right back, alright?" He said, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be waiting…" she said as she leaned into him, taking in his cool fragrance. Isaac released her hand reluctantly. Giving her one last look, he proceeded to follow his godfather.

They headed around the crowded dance floor, politely greeting guests that passed by. Until finally, they arrived at the back of the club that was mostly empty.

"Come through here." His godfather ordered, as he pulled a long black curtain that hung from the wall.

Bending at the waist, Isaac saw that behind the curtain a long hallway extended. It was lined with more guest tables and a waiter was moving around them, elegantly delivering drinks.

Looking back at the white-haired man, Isaac laughed. "What is this?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, just the old man club." Young answered waving off his hand.

"You know us old people. That boom boom music of yours, is a nuance. Anyways, come." he ushered Isaac in.

Young lead the way through the tables. At first Isaac thought these guests must be distant business connections. Unfortunately, the more he glanced at their faces, the more he couldn't help recognizing some of them.

As they continued, his brow furrowed.

_The slender physiques and pale demeanor. But especially those_….

"Come on, take a seat here." The man said as they reached the end of the hall.

Dr. Young sat down at a white clothed table, scooting in his chair. Immediately the waiter scurried over and started setting up two white porcelain dishes with cutlery wrapped in cloth napkins.

Isaac remained standing.

He closed his eyes.

_Those people what where they doing here? _

Exhaling, he tried to reign in his thoughts. It couldn't be happening. Not now.

Why?

He'd thought he'd never lay eyes on all of them before. Wasn't that what father had promised all those years ago?

"Sit down Isaac, please." Young's smooth voice flowed up.

Loosening his tie, Isaac opened his eyes and looked down at the table. His godfather watching attentively.

"Don't look so sick, boy." He continued as he unfolded his cloth napkin.

Isaac watched as he spread it out on his lap carefully. All folds and wrinkles smoothed out, his eyes met Isaac's.

"I said sit down. NOW."

This time the smooth voice possessed a hint of a commanding snarl. Isaac felt his legs bend and he took a seat.

"Now. Where was I?" he mused. "Oh. Yes, I was going to congratulate you on all you've done. Quite a feat of accomplishments. Outstanding baseball, Princeton, now medical school. You've certainly lived up to your father's expectations, Isaac. He would have been proud that's for sure." He said in a lively voice, the edge of his eyes crinkling with the sarcastic smile that crept up the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, that was _my dear brother_ for you. Unfortunately, such mundane accomplishments don't mean anything to _us_. Correct?" he added, looking around at the others in room. Heads turned to him with approval, smirks from ear to ear.

Young continued. "Anyways. I think it's time you stopped such foolishness, my Isaac. Hopefully hanging around all those _humans _for so long, hasn't affected you much. You do remember who you-"

"SHUT UP!" Isaac exclaimed. Aggravated, he made to stand but was forced down by his godfather's guards.

Anger mixed with anguish, was beginning to boil in the pits of his stomach. Breathing through his nose, Isaac looked his godfather in the eye. Internally, he knew that it was a dangerous move. Young was already controlling. He could feel that foreign tension across his leg muscles, preventing him from standing or even moving an inch.

Eye to eye, Isaac whispered furiously.

"Why here? Why now?" he demanded.

His godfather's white eyebrows drew up in surprise.

"Why not now? Dear boy, I've been postponing this for as long as I can. I've allowed you to finish all your mundane schooling. You're twenty-two now, an adult. Say that I at least followed brother's orders to keep you out of it during all your childhood." Young answered.

Rolling up his clean white shirt sleeves to the elbow, he continued. "So will you be joining us tonight?"

Just then, a symphony of scraping chairs ensued. Isaac turned to see all the guests at the surrounding tables standing up.

Increduosly, Isaac looked back at his godfather. Shaking his head, he breathed out a _no_.

"Too bad, my dear guests are already bored of that distasteful food." He said pointing at a nearby table. "They're ready for the real meal tonight. Go ahead, ladies and gentlemen." Young commanded, bowing his head down and motioning toward the curtain entrance.

In an abrupt turn, the handsome and placid faces of the guests turned into horrendous snarling ones. Their eyes seemed out of focus, as a red tint crept into their irises. Long white teeth started protruding from the corners of their mouths.

"Damn you. You fucking lunatic!" Isaac raged. Garnering all his will and strength, he was able to stand up breaking his godfather's mental control over him.

"You all can't do this. You all strictly now the council _forbids_ any human attacks!" he shouted at the guests turned monsters. Turning to Young, he said "They won't allow it! I'll call them immediately."

"Oh, go on boy. Maybe the secretaries will offer you a bit a consolation by phone. But I'm just doing what I'm told. After all, it was the Council's idea." He answered a small smile lingering.

Isaac's eyes widened.

Young wasn't lying.

If the Council meant it, then…

Pushing with all his force, Isaac turned over a table nearby. Sending it across the hall towards the guests. With its cover before him, he starting speeding off back into the club.

But before he could even move a couple of feet, he felt something heavy crush him at the ribs.

He hit the solid floor with a heavy mass on top of him. Isaac tried rolling sideways to dislodge, but one of his uncle's bodyguards had him pinned to the floor.

Face to tile.

Young stood up slowly and made his way to the struggling form of Isaac.

The white haired man looked down at Isaac, eye to eye once more.

"You will do as I say. You need to embrace your instincts, boy." He enunciated, elevating his voice until it rang across the hall. "Tonight, Isaac Anthony Morch will be born once more!"

As soon as the last words left his mouth, the guests started trashing and racing out the hall. In a few minutes, screams and animalistic echoes where heard, concealed behind the black hall curtain.

A curtain separating Isaac from the massacre ensuing…..and Maye.

_God, no. He never wanted this. Not now, not ever._

His godfather kneeled next to him, raising his head to meet his eyes. Isaac struggled to look away, but it was already too late. The blue orbs started fading replaced a foggy whiteness enraptured him. Slowly, coldness crept across his bones.

Isaac felt numb. He was at a lost of words, the world felt like it would tilt off its axis…

_Oh, no Maye. God not Maye!_

Those were the last coherent thoughts he could put together.

And after, all he could think about was the thirst building up his throat.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLOSURE:

CHAPTER THREE

The rain had finally stopped.

The clouds were just starting to clear and the morning's first rays of sunlight peaked through.

Sitting on the front passenger seat, I brought my legs up and hugged them.

We'd traveled all night up to San Fran, the closest SAFE POINT.

Complete silence had permeated the whole three hour ride from Fresno, since my brother left.

In the end, Aunt Fiona let him go. We both understood he wouldn't change his mind at this point.

He had always been stubborn. Especially when a challenge was nearby and it was definitely the case this time. There was no way he wasn't enlisting, when humanity as he perceived it, was in peril.

Aunt Fiona interrupted my thoughts,

"Are you hungry kiddo?" She inquired, pulling a white grocery bag from the back.

I lowered my legs to sit back up. I was surprised she had been able to bring anything. We had left three days earlier than expected, I didn't know she had been able to grab any of our belongings.

"Yes! When did you go back to the house?" I asked.

Fiona sighted.

"I didn't. I only had some unopened snacks at the office. So I brought those when I heard the Governor had called for the full evacuation ahead of schedule."

She dug in the bag and brought out two marinated tuna cans, handing me one.

"Why do you think he called it earlier? I though the enlisting wasn't even over yet." I said as I pulled back the can's lid.

"Well according to Amy, there were reports that _their_ forces in LA were growing faster than expected. They seemed to have received an increase in numbers from Texas." she said, opening the crackers and offering me some.

I took a handful. That didn't make sense at all, how could their forces have moved through so fast?

"Wait, but wasn't there already a military blockage somewhere in Arizona?" I said, taking a cracker with tuna.

"There was, but these _things_ got through, somehow. Undetected. No fighting. They weren't even detected until some of them were spotted crossing from Mexicali, obviously trying to join the main force." She said furrowing her brow as her voice rose.

I guessed she had continued receiving updates from Mike from the CIA.

Michael Greenfield had once been a shy, skinny, squinty eyed undergrad with Aunt Fiona during her time at Stanford University They'd had on and off romances during that time. Although today, she just played it off as nothing more than a friendship.

I knew her feelings were still there…somewhere under the thick layers of feminism and 'I kick butt in the court house' skin. She didn't want to accept it.

Anyways, he kept my Aunt and her secretary, Amy, informed of this _whole _dilemma. Not without my Aunt's constant pestering, though.

So far the evacuation of the West Coast to SAFE points from San Francisco to Tacoma, Washington had proceeded smoothly.

California's evacuation had started from the lower south cities two weeks ago. Fresno had had one previous evacuation a week ago. But along with the military who was enlisting, some city officials, firemen and the police force had remained. My aunt, brother and I had stayed to assist in last packaging of supplies and foods to be moved on our final evacuation day. Our evacuation wasn't set for two more days.

"There's more in Mexico? Not just the US?" I asked incredulous.

"Of course there's more! Don't you remember their declaration some months ago? _Our forces will rise, kneel down humans_?" she barked.

I did remember. I guess I had just hoped their threat was just some scare tactic or something…

"But how come we've never heard of them before? Nothing in history books, scientific studies! Nothing! " I exclaimed, slamming my fist on the seat. "How could they have been hidden for so long, interspersed in society!"

Aunt Fiona lowered the cracker she'd been about to eat. The corners of her mouth turned downward, and I thought she was about to cry.

"Because although they look _human_, " she said staring off into the street, "they are _only monsters _in sheep skin."

* * *

><p><em>Hello Dear Readers!<em>

_I am back. Hope you stay with the story and that this chapter enlightened you. Keep checking back for updates. Thanks again to all! Review please! I need feed back. Bye!_

_Lex_


End file.
